【歌青】书上没写（R18）
by GroverY
Summary: 理论知识丰富的歌仙和青江初次尝试实战，却遇到一系列"书上没写"的麻烦。


一个深夜，大家本应陷入睡眠之时，左文字房间的手机铃声忽然响了起来。

"…我的？"被吵醒的小夜摸到床边正在震动的手机，"歌仙打来的。"

"怎么了，歌仙？"小夜压低声音接起电话。

"小夜…那个，就是…"

不同于平时那个优雅，傲气的文系名刀，歌仙的语气此刻有些支支吾吾。

"到底怎么了？"

"那个…我们…卡住了。"

还没等小夜说什么，手机就被一只大手夺走。

"喂？歌仙啊。"宗三懒懒地将手机贴近唇边。

"你不是文系猩猩吗？有什么东西能卡住你呀？"

"呃…宗三？这个，听我…"

"你是刀啊。卡住你的东西，劈开就是了呗。"轻轻巧巧地说出这句话，宗三挂掉电话并用力按下了关机键。

小夜的目光中透着担心，"宗三哥哥，这样好吗？"

"睡觉吧，乖。晚上别玩手机。"

"喂？喂？"

歌仙跪在榻榻米上，绝望地对着电话呼喊，但对面传来的声音只有"你所拨打的电话已关机"。

"哎哟…你问出来什么没有？"身下的绿发男人开始呻吟，显然已经无法忍受。

歌仙对着身下的青江翻了个白眼，"没有！"

"啊啊！我们还要这样锁在一起多久！哎哟…"

青江叫得更大声了些，双手死死攥住身下的被褥。

"你能出息点不？"歌仙狠狠地抽了他的屁股一巴掌。"我现在也很疼啊！"

吼完之后，歌仙再次一脸懊丧地低下头，看向两人身体结合的部位。

"真是的…现在这种情况，书上怎么都没写啊？"

如果早知道会变成这样，歌仙和青江就该直接无视白天那件事。

本来只是普通的从江户远征归来，顺带交流一下最新购买的春画"战利品"。

成年男人们喜闻乐见的色情话题交流，因为包丁藤四郎的一句话而瞬间变味。

"诶？你们也收藏这些东西吗？那你们见识过真的场面吗？"

一句话问住了两把自诩理论知识丰富的成年刀剑。

一把是出入于各种大名会议与茶室的文系名刀，一把曾经身为应该在神社接受供奉的大太刀。

"这个…没有呢，抱歉。和泉守倒是可能见过。"

歌仙尽量用礼貌的语气回复道。

"你猜？"

青江一如既往地勾起一抹暧昧的微笑。

"唉~没见过世面的家伙。"

包丁面带同情地摇摇头，连同那造型夸张的头盔此刻看来都嘲讽无比。

"我们短刀可跟你们不一样。我们作为护身刀，无论任何场合都要随身携带。"

歌仙和青江对视了一眼—两人此刻不约而同地感到火大。

"家康公收集人妻的战绩，你们想听的话我随时可以讲。"包丁继续一脸骄傲地喋喋不休，"只要支付足够的糖果即可—"

"包丁！"

三人一起看向音源方向。

一期一振从长廊尽头走来，英俊的脸上挂着几分怒意。

"你刚才说的，我全都听见了哦！"

"啊…一期哥！这是误会！"

包丁一边挤出尴尬的笑容，一边脚底抹油，利用极短超高的机动溜之大吉。

"十分抱歉！弟弟冒犯到你们了！"

一期迅速地向歌仙和青江鞠了一躬，便迈开两条长腿去抓惹祸的弟弟了。

"我【哔】！这死小鬼什么态度啊！"

一期的身影刚刚消失，歌仙就忍不住爆起了粗口。

"小孩子嘛，有一些莫名其妙的优越感是正常的。"

青江这句话既像是在劝歌仙消气，又像是在自我安慰。

"不就是实战吗？实战就了不起的话，我们晚上也来一次好了！"

不知是谁说了这句话，并得到了另一方的积极响应。

总之，在月亮高高升起的时刻，二人在歌仙的房间里按约定集合了。

"那个…我是第一次，请多指教。"

正襟危坐，相对半刻后，也许是觉得当下的气氛实在与接下来要发生的事不搭，歌仙主动开口了。

"我也是哦。请多指教。"

青江抿了一口歌仙亲自冲泡的玉露。

"那么谁在上面呢？"

抛出这个问题后，二人都愣了几秒，然后同时朝对方举起了拳头。

"输了的话可要在下面哦，青江！你应该很想撅起屁股，任我摆布吧？"歌仙露出一副志在必得的笑容。

对面的青江也不甘示弱。"怎么会呢。你才是很想在下面染上我的颜色吧，歌仙？"

蓄势待发的二人，同时爆发出一声低吼。

"石头剪刀布！"

胜负已分。

歌仙出了剪刀，而青江出了布。

"决着！"

歌仙振臂高呼，青江则深深地垂下了头。

"既然这样的话。"歌仙打开书柜最下面的抽屉，取出几本自己最得意的珍藏，"参考教材就由青江来挑选好了。这本道具play的怎么样？或者这本捆绑的也不错。"

青江浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，"我、我们既然是第一次，不如从最基础的开始吧？"

歌仙有些扫兴地把刚才拿出来的书放了回去，转而抽出一本春宫界基础教材《江户四十八手》。

"这些都是最基本的体位呢，你自己选一个吧。"

青江谨慎地翻看着一幅幅画面，最终定格在一个简单的背后位上。

"就这个吧，第二手，浮き桥。"

既然体位已经决定好了，那么就要开始按流程来走了。

二人模仿着书上耳熟能详的情节，将形状清秀的嘴唇贴在一起。

但还没持续多久，二人便一脸别扭地结束了初吻。

"青江，舌头乱探一点也不风雅。"

歌仙皱着眉头，用丝绸手帕擦着唇边沾到的唾液。

对面的青江则是一脸委屈。

"是歌仙你太死板了，我只是想做点什么来调节气氛！"

"是吗…看来需要给予些奖励了。"

用言语安抚对方的同时，歌仙伸出双手扒开青江的寝衣。

让歌仙略感意外的是，平常穿衣显瘦的青江，居然有着相当不错的胸肌和腹肌。

歌仙开始怜爱地亲吻面前的这具肉体：吮吸过耳垂，舔舐过脖颈，啃咬着锁骨，并不忘用手刺激对方的乳首，直到它们愉悦地挺立起来。

反正都是书上教过的情节，做起来当然游刃有余。

另一边，青江的大脑在短暂的空白之后，也很快明晰了自己该做什么。

青江双手伸向歌仙下体，隔着内裤开始触碰从未抚摸过的私处。

那一瞬间，他能感觉到歌仙全身的肌肉明显绷紧了一下，连爱抚自己的动作都加大了力度。

青江的手法愈加放肆起来，一只手上下撸动着柱体，一只手揉捏着前端，直到那个软趴趴的小玩意完全勃起。

歌仙露出满意的表情，同时解开自己的腰带。

"开胃菜就差不多到这里。接下来才是正戏哦。"

说着，歌仙轻轻地拍打了两下青江的屁股。

从抽屉里拿出养护刀剑用的丁子油，歌仙转过身看向跪在地上的青江。

臀部高抬，小腿略微抬起，已经摆好了书上描绘的姿态。

歌仙站在青江身后，居高临下地欣赏着对方线条优美的裸体，以及高耸的臀部。

随后，他也面向那臀部跪了下去，一边回忆书上所写的情节，一边将丁子油涂在自己的手指上。

青江似乎有些紧张，能感觉到他的身体在微微颤抖。

首先进去的是一根手指，然后是两根。

"嗯，书上说，这里面有按了就能感到舒服的地方哦。"

歌仙在狭窄的甬道内，用手指努力探寻着。

"啊！！！"

身下的男人忽然发出一声大叫，但听起来不太像是因为舒服。

"怎么？舒服得忍不住叫出来了？"

"哪里舒服了啊！"青江眼含泪水地回过头，"刚才那一下，简直比碎刀还难受！歌仙你的手劲太大了吧！"

"嘛…抱歉，我重来。"

歌仙用另一只空出来的手搔了搔脑袋，随后调整了角度和力道再次按向那一点。

"嗯…这样才对，嗯，啊…"

看着青江闭眼享受服务的样子，歌仙忽然有种很想抽他屁股一巴掌的冲动。

"你爽够了，接下来该我爽爽了。"

歌仙将手指抽离被开拓过的后穴，双手扣住青江的臀瓣，分身抵住穴口。

感应到抵在自己后庭上的粗大东西，青江无可避免地紧张起来。

"我进来了哦。"

歌仙低头在青江耳边说着，同时硬挺的分身长驱直入，一直没到最深的部位。

青江再次惨叫一声，估计是对于这突然的一插没有心理准备。

"那么，我动了…哎？"

下一秒，二人身体结合的部位忽然传来一阵剧烈的痉挛感。

"那个，青江你放松点！这样很痛啊！"

"哎哟…我也想啊，可我好像不能控制自己了…"

"不行的话，我们不做了？我这就退出来！"

歌仙手忙脚乱地想要退出青江的身体，但接下来他便发现一个可怕的现实—

无论怎么使劲想要拔出，青江的后穴就是不放开他的分身，仿佛猎人收紧的陷阱，将他牢牢地锁在其中。

他俩分不开了。

"我说，你那边有认识的，关系好的短刀吗？"

"这个真没有。你总不能让我去问今剑吧？"青江龇牙咧嘴地挤出一句，"左文字三兄弟是住一个房间的吧？小夜关机了你可以接着给宗三打啊。"

"再这么打下去，江雪殿下和宗三恐怕要过来打我了。"

歌仙点开手机的浏览器，输入【做爱卡住怎么办】这个关键词。

"这种时候还是求助万能的谷歌，比较靠谱一点。"

然而网页的进度条加载到一半就停住了，刷新后便提示【未连接到互联网】。

"哦呀？是这里信号不行么？"

这时手机忽然震动了一下，一条短信发送了过来。

【您的电话已欠费，现已限制呼出及联网。】

"我去！歌仙你居然不给手机充话费！钱都用在买茶器和字画上了吧！"

听到歌仙念出短信内容的青江简直要崩溃了。

几乎捏碎手机的歌仙也是一张崩溃脸。

"我也想及时充啊！这些天为了资源，一直都在各个时代无缝远征，哪里有能充话费的地方啊！"

"青江你的手机呢？"

"…"

"你倒是说啊！"歌仙几乎是在咆哮。

"…你看我的衣服上有能装手机的口袋吗？"

歌仙无力地垂下脑袋。

如果不是怕把对方压死，他此刻只想瘫在青江身上。

在电子通讯时代的日本，一只欠费的手机，和一块能操作的废铁没有区别。

不管有多少借口，总之唯一能取得帮助的途径也断掉了。

被迫连在一起的两人，此刻已然成为一座孤岛。

"呐，歌仙你不是号称春画收藏家吗？你那些书上难道没有写过这种事的解决方法吗？"

青江努力地想抓住最后一根救命稻草。

"没有。对这种东西毫无印象。"

就连最后一根稻草也消失了。

话说回来，之所以事情会发展成现在这样，不正是因为"书上没写"吗？

以愉悦官能为目的的春画，果然不能作为教材使用啊。

怎么办？两人还要这样锁在一起多久？

一整夜？一周？一个月？或者，是一辈子？

如此痛苦的未来令人不敢想象。

仿佛天无绝人之路一般，门外似乎传来了谁的脚步声。

青江略微振奋了起来。

"我们要呼救吗？"

歌仙此时却犟起了脖子，"不喊。太丢人。"

"确定吗？就算可能这样痛苦一整晚？"

"就算喊了，你确定门外那人就一定能帮到我们吗？"

脚步声经过他们门前，并没有停下的意思，而是继续向前。

眼看脚步声即将离去，青江终于下定了决心。

都到了这个地步，试一试总比什么都不做要强。

"救命！快来帮帮我们！"

青江从喉咙里发出灵魂的嘶吼，尽量保持着能让对方听到，却又不至于惊扰太多人的音量。

脚步声停下了，然后转向这边。

"喂…！"

歌仙显然没有预料到青江会来这一出，慌乱地抓起一件衣服遮羞。

"唰啦—"

纸门被拉开了。

站在门外的短刀有着一头金色的短发，戴着红框眼镜，正是粟田口家的博多藤四郎。

"太好了…"

看到来的是一把短刀，腿已经跪麻，还要忍受私处剧痛的两人略松了一口气。

"有什么委托就快说吧。我的时间可是很值钱的。"

"听好，就像你看到的那样，我们卡住了。"

青江回头看了一眼拿袖子挡着脸的歌仙，决定独自解说。

"你知道这种事要怎么办吗？"

"知道是知道。"博多走上前查看了一下他们结合的部位，"但是要分开的话，还得叫药研哥来。得用专门的医疗器械，或者注射松弛剂才行。"

"那，就拜托你了。"

青江一脸凝重地握住了博多的手。

"单独把药研叫过来就行。千万别惊动其他人啊。"

博多却站在原地没动，五指张开伸到他们面前。

"这是什么意思？"

"钱啊。"

曾属于商人的短刀露出了狮子大开口的真面目。

"我要得不多。一千小判就行。"

"你！"

听到这句话的歌仙立刻放下了遮挡脸部的手臂。

"黑田的刀，你只是一个报信的，要得也太多了吧？"

"这可不仅是帮忙费用哦？"博多摆出了一副"你们能拿我怎么样"的架势，"还包括封口费呢。"

博多把"封口费"三个字咬得特别重。

"现金不够的话，手机转账也可以哦。"

歌仙微笑着将脸凑向博多。

"我告诉你啊…"

下一秒，漂亮的笑脸立刻变成了恐怖的般若鬼面。

"不·可·能·哟—！"

"切~细川的刀果然是小气鬼。"

"有种你到主人那里评个理好了。"

此时的歌仙还没有意识到，自己接下来会因为说出这句话而懊悔多久。

博多立刻转身朝审神者的房间奔去，顺便还忘了关上房门。

"主人—！不好啦！歌仙和青江出事啦！"

博多一边奔走一边高声呼喊，有几间房的灯相继亮了起来。

这猝不及防的操作让歌仙和青江愣住了，过了三秒才反应过来。

他们要完蛋了。

"接下来…要怎么办？"

如果被那个女人知道了，他们说不定会被嘲笑一整年。

"怎么办？"青江也抓过一件衣服尝试裹住自己。"在主人和近侍到来之前，至少让自己体面一点吧。"

"在那之前还是先把房门关上…等等！"

歌仙似乎想到了什么，转头看向刀架上的本体。

"关门遮羞这些事之后再说。青江，我们一起去拿那个！"

说着，歌仙已经摆出了转向刀架那边的姿势。

"必须在他们到来之前，把问题彻底解决掉！"

"哇！歌仙你要剁●吗？"青江仍然在迟疑。

"虽然很感激你的牺牲精神，但果然还是不要了吧！"

"谁说我要剁●啊？"

青江脸上的表情瞬间凝固了。

"宗三说得没错。"

歌仙表情平静地说出魔鬼般的话语，"我可是之定的作品啊。卡住我的东西，割开不就好了吗？"

"喂，这样…会碎刀的！"

青江内心的恐惧已经积累到了极点。

骑在自己身上的这个男人，是恶鬼的化身！

"叮铃铃—"

仿佛索命一般，清脆的铃声自远处响起。

"是门口的集合铃声！"

"那个女人…现在正打算召集全本丸的刀剑！"

"大家听好！"

长谷部站在大门口，一脸严肃地摇着那串铃铛，旁边站着同样一脸正经的审神者。

"我们的同伴，歌仙兼定和笑面青江，遇到了不得了的麻烦！"

一群自睡梦中被突然叫醒的刀剑男士，歪歪倒倒地站在下面，揉着眼睛，一脸迷茫地望着上面讲话的两人。

审神者开口了。"众所周知，本丸是一个团结的大集体。"

"集体里的伙伴遭遇困境，意味着重要的战力损失。"

"所以我们要不要帮？"长谷部的声音提高了八度。

"要—！"

大概是被那一声吼唤醒，大家喊出的口号相当整齐。

此时此刻，歌仙的房间里，一场"妖精打架"正悄然发生着。

"你去还是不去？快点跟上！"

歌仙拼命推搡着身下的青江。

"鬼才会配合你去啊…！"

青江努力地用手指和脚趾扒住榻榻米，试图做最后的抵抗。

争执之下，这座本来就晃晃悠悠的"浮き桥"，终于因为重心不稳而向一侧翻倒而去。

"哇啊！"

锁在一起的两人，在惯性的作用下，翻滚了整整一圈才停住。

那一瞬间，青江耳边传来格外清晰的"咔嚓"一声。

似乎是什么东西断裂的声音。

"喂！歌仙你差不多该起来了吧！你快把我压死了！"

差不多过了十秒，青江费力地抬起头，呼喊压在身上的歌仙。

没有任何回音。

"歌仙？"

一种不祥的预感缓缓升起。青江推了推歌仙搭在自己肩上的手臂。

歌仙没有任何反应，仿佛一个断了线的人偶。

难道是碎刀了？

青江完全陷入了手足无措的状态。

不管怎样，首先要从现在这个状态下脱困，然后找点东西把两人盖起来才是—

"你们没事吧？"

青江费尽全身气力，支起上半身看向门口。

纸门已经大开，站在门口的是浩浩荡荡的，除他俩和远征队以外的所有刀剑男士。

"我真是服了！大半夜赶过来就为了看你们不可描述？"

最先冲进来的长谷部一边骂一边捂上了眼睛。

"啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！"审神者一改平日的端庄形象，坐在地上捂着肚子大笑起来。

"你们简直承包了我一年份的笑点！"

"主人！！！非礼勿视啊！"

审神者一路哈哈大笑着，被长谷部，龟甲和巴形抬走了。

"唉，早知如此，何必当初啊。"

博多一脸幸灾乐祸地晃到二人面前。

"就是就是！如果你们白天给我糖果的话，我或许能教你们点实用技巧哦！"

包丁也加入了幸灾乐祸的行列，丝毫没意识到他们才是罪魁祸首。

下一秒，他们的后领就被一股力量提了起来。

"你们还不快去反省？"

一期一振像老鹰捉小鸡一样，一手拎着一个弟弟，怒气冲冲地回头走向粟田口房间，后面还乖乖地跟着一群小鸡似的弟弟。

"小夜，里面没什么哦。回去睡觉吧。"

宗三打头阵上去看了一眼，便立刻和江雪一起拉着小夜离开了。

站在外围的和泉守兼定一脸迷茫。

"国广，里面到底发生了什么？为什么捂着我的眼睛？"

"兼先生，不可以再靠近那个房间！"

堀川国广努力踮着脚尖，伸长手臂，阻止年幼无知的搭档看到房内的景象。

"为什么啊？出事的可是我祖宗！"

"啊啊，我怎么能让您知道，您祖宗跟其他人做爱时卡住了—"

"噗咳！"

从未听闻这种事情的和泉守，喷出一口老血，仰面朝后倒下。

堀川没能稳住重心，一并倒下，被搭档压成了中伤。

"出现伤员了！快送手入室！"

于是在歌仙与青江的问题解决之前，土方组的两把刀剑先一步被新选组的同伴送进了手入室。

"哈哈哈哈哈，年轻人们可真会玩。"

"我口渴了。早知道是这种事的话就顺便拿茶过来了。"

"哦！这可真是吓到我了。"

"很遗憾，为父作为守护刀，在这种事情上帮不上忙呢。"

没有人指望老年刀剑能帮上忙。但也不必逗留在现场添乱吧。

另一边，神刀和佛刀眉头紧锁，嘴里念念有词。

"祛除灾祸，净化污秽…"

"南无妙法莲华经…"

两把刀分立两旁，念着祷词和佛经，仿佛要祛除这房间内的污秽。

"陆奥守先生。请来协助我吧。"

唯一没撤走的粟田口短刀—药研藤四郎走向倒在地上的歌仙和青江。

药研蹲下来仔细查看病号们的状况，"很罕见的病例呢。"

"陆奥守先生，请务必为他们两人拍照。这些照片会很有医学研究价值。"

"好嘞！这个俺最擅长了！"

一听说要拍照，陆奥守吉行立刻兴奋起来。

"各个角度都要仔细拍到。"

陆奥守面对二人举起了相机。

"来~笑一个！Cheese！"

随着咔嚓咔嚓的快门声，相机忠实地记录了昏死过去的不风雅的歌仙，与不知是笑面还是哭面的青江。

直到两人裹着一床被子，被放在简易担架上抬往手入室，依然有三三两两的人群停在原地。

"huhuhu，我刚才看见了。歌仙的那里，又紫又肿胀，跟个茄子一样。"

千子拉着物吉笑嘻嘻地说。

物吉简直要哭出来了，"呜啊！我真的不要听！"

"村正！住口啊—！"

蜻蛉切崩溃的吼声在夜空中回响。

那天晚上，咸鱼本丸的四间手入室，很难得地满员了。

第二天，仿佛没事人一样的笑面青江，大大方方地出现在了本丸的庭院中。

"早上好哇，石切丸！今天的天气不错。"

石切丸像是完全没看到青江一样背过身去。

"听说包丁和博多被罚打扫马厩一周，还被一期殿下没收了所有零花钱哦。"

青江不死心地绕到石切丸面前。

"祛除灾祸，净化污秽。"

石切丸仍然没理睬青江，口中小声地念着祷词。

"喂~我就这么污秽不堪嘛？"

"你还好意思问这个问题！"

连续无视青江两波的石切丸终于爆发了。

"昨天晚上那么大场面，我要是你的话，估计会当场自杀。"

"自杀啊。"听到这个词，青江若有所思。"说起来，一直到现在都没看到歌仙呢。"

"不好了！"

小夜匆匆忙忙地跑过来，很少见到他这么慌乱的样子。

"歌仙一直把自己锁在房间里！"

"嘛…发生了这种事，自闭一段时间也很正常。"

"我喊他他也不理，从门缝里看到他好像在烧什么。"

"烧…"

在场所有刃的脑子里都冒出了最糟糕的想法。

"事情大条了！"

"不得了了！歌仙烧炭自杀了！"

大太刀和胁差急忙在短刀的指引下，拼尽全力向着事发地跑去。

"歌仙！能听到我们说话吗？"

"歌仙君，这种事其实过不了多久大家就会忘掉的！不要想不开啊！"

"你看我今天不是照样无事出勤了吗？轻轻地笑一笑吧！"

三人在门外拼命呼喊，然而回答他们的永远是屋内的一片死寂。

面面相觑之后，他们立刻作出了决定。

"把门破开！"

轰隆一声，不算坚强的和式纸拉门被大太刀的巨大冲力撞飞。

本着救人为上的三位刀剑男士，径直奔向房间中央。

作为救援目标的文系名刀几乎完全背对大家，正襟危坐在榻榻米上，不断地往面前的铜火盆里添加什么东西。

看到歌仙还活着的大家略松了一口气，小心翼翼地走上前。

"那个，歌仙…你还好吧？"

歌仙没有应答，只是继续把纸质的东西扔进熊熊燃烧的火盆。

曾经用来存放歌仙最得意珍藏的书柜，此刻正大开着，里面的内容已经所剩无几；火盆里并没有什么木炭，只有一层层的纸灰，未燃尽的部分依稀可见赤裸纠缠的人物。

"哈哈哈…"

一直沉默不语的歌仙，终于发出了诡异的笑声。

"书上写的…全是…骗人的。"

（完）


End file.
